criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dr Henry Liu
|gender = Male |status = Deceased |death = 2019 |cause = Epidural hematoma (blunt force trauma) |nationality = Chinese-American |residence = Grimsborough, U.S. |profession = Scientist Science teacher (formerly) |family = April Liu (wife; incarcerated) |affiliation = Unnamed high school (formerly) |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #58: Extinguished (s5) }} Dr Henry Liú (Chn: 刘亨利) was the victim in Extinguished (Case #58 of The Conspiracy). Profile Henry was a scientist with dark brown eyes and black hair with gray sides. At the time of his death, he sported black wired-spectacles and donned a black turtleneck jumper under a light gray lab coat. In the left breast pocket of his lab coat, he carried a pencil and a scalpel. Moreover, he sported a nametag above his lab coat's pocket and was seen wearing dark gray trousers and brown shoes. Additionally, he was seen holding a brown clipboard in his right hand. Murder details Henry's body was found in the back alley behind Denise Daniels' secret lab, his head bashed in with a fire extinguisher. Martine identified the cause of death as an epidural hematoma produced by the trauma of being hit with the fire extinguisher. She inferred that the killer must have caught his attention, waited for him to turn around, and then struck him. Martine found a torn off earphone in his clenched fist, identifying the earphone as a model designed specially for exercisers. This allowed Martine to conclude that the killer worked out. Relationship with suspects A year prior, Henry began his work on "neohumans", a humanoid species grown out of Denise's enhanced DNA in a vat of a superhuman serum, the active ingredient of which was Berzelium, which allowed the neohumans' systems to be so advanced that they were invincible against any physical damage. Henry used to be a science teacher at a high school, with one of his students being Izzy Ramsey. Henry had no patience for Izzy's curious questions in class however, giving her detention for asking too many questions. He further punished her by putting her hand over an open flame and then had the school records changed to have it so that she attacked him instead. Henry often berated his wife, April, criticizing her both on her personal and her scientific life. Henry and April often assisted their elderly neighbor, Gina Rowbottom, giving her dinner, buying her groceries, and the like. However, at one point, Henry got tired of Gina's requests for help, telling her that he wished she would drop dead. Henry was a member of Father Paul Sheppard's parish, although Father Sheppard's intuition led him to believe he was straying from the path of righteousness. When Father Sheppard tried to give him advice to go back on the path, Henry mocked him. Henry also recognized Denise's assistant, Otto Kessel; Otto claimed that he came across Henry when Otto broke into his lab to find Denise and that Henry rushed him away. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be April. Upon admitting to the murder, April told the team she had found out that Henry was growing an entirely new humanoid species in the lab. When she confronted him, he said that his ultra-resilient and unkillable "neohumans" were an advancement to mankind. Unable to let her husband continue his unethical experiments, April followed Henry when he was going to work and bashed him over the head with a fire extinguisher. Judge Powell issued her a reduced sentence of 15 years in prison. Trivia *Henry may be a reference to Henry Wu (portrayed by BD Wong) from Jurassic Park, an American science fiction media franchise. *Henry's death at the hands of his wife is one of the instances of domestic homicide in The Conspiracy. *Henry is seen having fully black hair in the summary and infoboxes of the case, however, he still sports gray hair sides when he is seen in the secret lab. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances *Extinguished (Case #58 of The Conspiracy) *Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery Henry Liu Body.PNG|Henry's body. AprilInJail.png|April Liu, Henry's wife and killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims